Roxas
|image1=Roxas_Profile.jpeg |katakana='ロクサス' |romaji='Rokusasu' |aliases= The Key of Destiny Sora (Original Name) |status= Alive (Merged with Sora) |role= Keyblade Wielder No.XIII (formerly) |affiliation= Organization XIII (formerly) |age= ' 15 (current)' 14 (debut) |gender= Male |species= Nobody |ability_and_weapons= Oathkeeper and Oblivion Light and Darkness |homeworld= Twilight Town The World That Never Was |debut= Unknown |image_gallery= Roxas Images }} Roxas is a major character of the Kingdom Hearts video game series and its following manga/novel series. Roxas also serves as the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. '''He is the Nobody of the Keyblade Wielder Sora. He serves as '''No.XIII of Organization XIII, performing their daily tasks of slaying Heartless to complete an artificial Kingdom Hearts. Unlike the other Nobodies, he is capable of expressing genuine emotions. He also forges a special bond with Axel and Xion, which would eventually break apart by Xemnas' evil plans. Upon realizing his origins, Roxas betrays the Organization in hopes of finding his original self and stopping Xemnas from controlling the universe. However, he eventually accepted his fate and merged back with Sora for good. Due to being able to wield a Keyblade, Roxas is capable of slaying Heartless using the power of the key. Roxas's main weapons of choice are his iconic duel-wielding Keyblades "Oathkeeper and Oblivion". Appearance Roxas is a 15-year-old teenager (actually 2 years in Nobody age) with golden-blond spiky hair and blue eyes. Roxas' appearance is identical with Sora, sharing many of the latter's features including his body structure, eyes, and facial expressions. Despite this, Roxas seems to also take on the image of the fallen Keyblade Wielder, Ventus. During his time in Organization XIII, Roxas wears the traditional black coat, allowing him to activateDark Corridors Dark Corridors and utilize darkness as well. Roxas' coat appears slightly different from the other Organization members' coats with more casual-looking pants and black rubber boats resembling his original ones. His black coat also appears to resemble that of Riku and later Vanitas. Roxas' actual outfit upon birth consists of him wearing a black, high-collared jacket with a Nobody-marked symbol and another jacket over the first with black-white checker squares. The jacket's collar was red and folded back. Roxas' pants are two-colored with belge and black accents. He notably dons a wrist band with the same checker-patterns on his jacket and one black/white ring on his left index and middle figure. Gallery Casual_Roxas.png|Casual Outfit Roxas_Full_Body_KH_Days.png|Black Coat Roxas_Color_Profile.jpeg|Color Roxas_KH2_(Black_Coat)_Manga.png|First Debut Hooded_Roxas_Dual_Wielding.jpeg|Hooded (Dual-Wielding) Personality At first, Roxas lacked the ability to feel emotions and couldn't even express any hint of feelings towards his comrades. This is due to his status of being a Nobody. However, due to possessing Ventus' heart, Roxas slowly developed his own emotions as he grew closer to his friends Axel and Xion. It is notable that Roxas shares many similar traits with original self Sora but with slight differences that make him his own unique personality. Unlike Sora, Roxas appears to be straightforward and collected whenever he deals with the Organization's plans and desires to discover his true purpose for existing in the first place. Roxas also shows signs of being confident and arrogant as shown during his battles against the Heartless and Nobodies. Roxas possesses a strong will of independence since he willingly expressed that he had the right to act on his own nature. Roxas also displayed a much more optimistic personality during his early days in the Organization. Despite this, Roxas values the bonds he developed with his friends, considering them to be his top priority of maintaining his memories. As time passed on, Roxas became more apathetic and cynical about life upon realizing that everyone around him kept lying to him about his true purpose in life. This behavior only worsened once Roxas was forced to kill Xion and eventually regain his memories upon being placed in the digital Twilight Town. When blinded with rage, Roxas loses all rationality and relies on venting his anger towards those who've wronged him, such as when he blindly attacks DIZ for being used as a tool. During the present, Roxas displays a melancholic, stoic personality upon realizing the truth behind his existence was a lie. He ultimately resigns to his fate and willingly merged back with Sora to reawaken the latter, displaying his more selfless side as he accepts his status as Sora's Nobody. Roxas later admitted he was satisfied with remaining inside Sora's heart once he reunited with Namine after Xemnas' first defeat, as he still continued to exist despite having no physical body. One of his strongest traits is his ability to keep pushing forward. Roxas was able to remain determined to figure out his identity even when the Organization attempted to slaughter him multiple times and after Xion's death. Roxas' determination is so strong that he was capable of taking on stronger foes such as Saix or possibly Xemnas if he was able to take on the Organization as he originally planned. Even though he possesses a Keyblade, Roxas admits that he doesn't want to keep fighting but instead live out his life peacefully as a normal teenager. He still retains Sora's kind-hearted personality and heroic nature, especially considering how protective and caring he is towards his friends. When he's around his friends, it's notable that Roxas seems to be more cheerful and happier around them, showing his value of friendship. Regardless of the trauma he endured, Roxas remains optimistic about life and slowly becomes more accepting of being Sora's Nobody. History When Sora chose to unlock his heart using the Keyblade of Heart to free Kairi and the other Princesses of Heart in Hollow Bastion, he unknowingly created two Nobodies: Roxas and Namine (through Kairi's heart). However, despite Kairi's light reverting Sora back to his complete form after briefly becoming a Heartless, Roxas was able to coexist alongside Sora for unknown reasons. Roxas wasn't able to retain Sora's memories and as a result, lacked the ability to emote and act consciously on his own. Despite being Sora's Nobody, Roxas held Ventus' heart when Sora turned into a Heartless, thus taking on the former's image instead of his original self. Due to these reasons, Roxas awakened in front of Twilight Town's Old Manor, unaware of Sora's existence around this time. He is found by Xemnas, who proceeds to recruit him into Organization XIII by giving him his new name. Roxas later comes across Axel, who surprisingly takes a likening to the Nobody as the two spend time eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower. Synopsis Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Though Roxas didn't make a direct appearance in the first series, he was created along with Naminé when Sora sacrificed his life to free Kairi's heart. In the bonus chapter Unknown, Xemnas briefly mentions how Sora resembles his Nobody during their brief encounter, in which the latter was confused at Xemnas' comment. He also mentions how incomplete Sora appears, implying that Roxas ended up with half of Sora's original strength. Roxas himself makes a brief appearance near the end, where he appears to clash with multiple Neoshadows in The World That Never Was before turning to face Riku on top of a nearby skyscraper. Upon noticing Riku, Roxas questions Riku the whereabouts of Sora with a determined expression. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Though Roxas doesn't appear in Chain of Memories, one of the worlds Sora visits in Castle Oblivion is Twilight Town, the place where Roxas was born and recruited into Organization XIII. Vexen also mentions that the illusion Twilight Town is crafted from the memories of Sora's "other-half", a direct reference to Roxas being his Nobody. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts II Having his memories of his past life altered by DIZ, Roxas believes that he is an ordinary boy who lives in a digital Twilight Town. Roxas often hangs out with his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette in their secret hideout. Roxas also appears to occasionally experience some of Sora's memories. Roxas doesn't know why he's feeling these memories as he often ponders about them every day. (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (Novel) Roxas makes an appearance in the form of his data counterpart Data-Roxas. Data-Roxas appears before Data-Sora in the data Castle Oblivion, hooded in his black coat. Sora wonders who the hooded boy is but Roxas informs the boy that he's Nobody. He then proceeds to give Sora a few cards containing memories of the worlds the latter has been to. Data-Roxas tells Sora that he can do whatever he likes upon interacting with the illusions he faces. As Data-Sora ventures deeper into Castle Oblivion, Roxas constantly taunts him with the intent of manipulating the youth into succumbing to his pain. Roxas also adds that it's not worth the time to help people that are just illusions. Despite his words, Sora assures Roxas that it's alright to accept the pain he holds and that he'll carry it on with him no matter what. Irritated by Data-Sora's words, Roxas then decides to transform the area around him and Sora into a new, empty world resembling the World that Never Was. Data-Sora is then forced to fight the hooded boy, who then tells Sora it's way past time he learned what real hurt feels like. Sora and Roxas clash in the area, only for Sora to emerge victorious after striking a few blows on the Nobody. Data-Roxas tells Sora to finish him off, only to receive a look of compassion from Sora. Roxas is confused by Sora's decision as the youth states that he sure packed a punch. Data-Sora reveals that he ultimately felt the same pain Roxas had been going through. Satisfied with his role, Roxas admits that his true purpose was to see if Sora could handle the hurt thrown at him. He then gives Data-Sora the final card that'll show him the answers he needed. Sora questions where he'll go now his role is complete. Data-Roxas softly tells Sora that there's one place he'd like to go, "a place where he spent his first and last...summer vacation". With that said, Data-Roxas merges back with Data-Sora, disappearing for good. The real Roxas appears as one of the people mentioned by Data-Namine, revealing that Sora will eventually rescue him and the others from their suffering and pain. Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance (Novel) (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kingdom Hearts III (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Relationships 'Axel' '(WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Axel is Roxas' first and closest friend ever since the day he encountered Nobody while wandering around in Twilight Town. Axel was tasked to look after Roxas since his induction into the Organization. Axel took a likening to Roxas and spent time chatting with him while eating ice cream on the clock tower. After Roxas slowly developed emotions, the two Nobodies became close companions as Roxas looked up to Axel like a big brother. As time passed by, Roxas would often come to the clock tower and talk to Axel about his days doing the Organization's daily tasks and wondering about the future. Axel later goes a recon mission to Castle Oblivion to exterminate the traitors, leaving Roxas quite lonely. However, when Axel revealed himself to be alive, Roxas was overjoyed at the sight of his best buddy. He later introduced Axel to Xion, forming an unbreakable trio. Roxas and Axel's bond further strengthened as the redhead gave both him and Xion advice about the world beyond their homeworld; telling them snippets of what's to come in the future. Roxas even admits that he has grown to admire Axel's persona and often considered him the coolest of all Organization members. The two would later go on several missions together, cooperating like bash brothers with no ease. '''Xion (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Xion is Roxas' other best friend ever since he was tasked to look after the young replica under the orders of Xemnas. Originally, Roxas didn't have that much of opinion towards Xion until the day she started speaking to and wished him good luck on a mission. Roxas would then treat Xion to hang out with him on Twilight Town's clock tower to eat ice cream and chat about their dreams of reclaiming their hearts. At this point on, the two became close friends and bonded over talking about their missions after finishing their everyday tasks. Roxas often displayed a warm-hearted persona towards Xion, expressing great joy whenever she would come to sit with him on the clock tower. The two even got to go on missions together, which strengthened their friendship day after day. When Roxas fell into a coma during his early days of being an Organization member, Xion visited Roxas and wished for him to spend time with her more often. She even brought in a collection of seashells for Roxas, admitting she'd like for him to have more free time too. '''Sora' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Riku (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Namine' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Saix' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Xemnas' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Ansem the Wise' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Trivia (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Males Category:Nobodies Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Twilight Town Category:Organization XIII